<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kitsune And The Human by TrynaFindMyIdentity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055835">The Kitsune And The Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaFindMyIdentity/pseuds/TrynaFindMyIdentity'>TrynaFindMyIdentity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kitsune, M/M, Nogitsune, OOC, Peace, Time Travel, War, Yaoi, cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaFindMyIdentity/pseuds/TrynaFindMyIdentity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto will not wait nearly a thousand years to see his lover. He decides without hesitation to jump forward in time and well… he suffers the consequences in more ways than one. To make matters worse on surface level, he's somehow turned into a toddler with a mind way ahead of his body.</p><p>"Oh mah gawddd!" He gasps in horror in the bathroom mirror, voice smaller than he. "Mah body!"</p><p>And Sasuke, he thinks it's just adorable.<br/>He has no idea what he's in store for, nor how important he really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NaruSasu, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kitsune And The Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are many different types of Kitsunes.<br/>I'm classifying them as just a Kitsune or Nogitsune here. </p><p>Practicing story telling with action involved so I'm trying to keep it all simple as possible.</p><p>The goal is to make this fic about an impatient fox and a low-self esteem human. They will learn self-worth and the meaning of time together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue</em>
</p><p>Naruto Uzumaki is a kitsune.</p><p>One of the many fox messengers for the Inari shrines. He's been doing this for centuries with minor inconveniences here and there. They do take a break every nine hundred years just to be a pest to the other gods and rest on an odd number. The four legged or two legged creature delivers the word of their god and earns a tail for every major errand completed. Usually they are only given such a task once around a hundred years or so. He can be a fox to accomplish this or he can take on his human form. He liked to mix it up a bit because the mortals always act so peculiar whenever they see a fox talking.</p><p>Who wouldn't?</p><p>'<em>Funny humans.' </em>He loved them though he chuckled at their nature during his walk. They always left the best of snacks around. Treasure belonging to their god was always better though and placed at the shrine so he knew not to touch it. He harbored some jealousy but it was okay. He had five more tails to achieve before he was considered a mini deity of his own. All he had now were abilities to age up, possess people, shape-shift, and acquire knowledge through touch.</p><p>All of those powers were fun but he needed more.</p><p>He dreamed of being loved, adored, and whole.</p><p>Years of being alone will do that to you.</p><p>He was therefore going to use his supreme powers to fix that and... turn human. It is something that must be earned so he had to do this alone. It'll take quite a long time so he never paid too much attention to his jobs until today.</p><p>Naruto had just leaped over the hedge fence into the Uchiha estate. He was on route to deliver a message to the father of this home. The human's gifts were very much loved and so he shall have the prosperity this season that he wishes. He forgot all that in a manner of seconds from spotting a lovely man resting on a bench. In his all pristine white fur, he snuck over among the trimmed bushes to get closer to the human who might be a god catching his strength here.</p><p>This was no one of powerful stature and he wasn't all that much to look at to people who know of his case, but it wasn't his fault. The fox approached anyway with his tails swaying in formation until he got behind the bench. He raised to look over and see why the cherry blossom leaves blew this way precisely. He was even more gorgeous up close and… frail. Not only was he thin but it was surely brought on by the human's clear illness.</p><p>It broke his sensitive heart a bit.</p><p>The raven then stirred when he felt a weighted stare on him. He blinked away his blurry vision that shifted from a white fox to a man. A very tall blond man that alerted him enough to sit up but not to speak. It's not like he could scream without bursting a lung. He could barely run as well so hopefully this person didn't mean any harm. The staring man was dressed in fall worthy robes and a kitsune mask. That's not a particularly choice bandit wear. It did sort of hint to the being's origin along with those spring water eyes.</p><p>"You are far from well, human. Surely you know you need help."</p><p>'<em>Human?' </em>That mystic tone proved it more weird aside from the shift in the air. He turned pinker than the petals on his royal blue robes when this being held his hands in his. They were stronger than his and all the more caring. "Who… are… you?"</p><p>Naruto half smiled at the poor thing that could barely speak without taking a breath. "That doesn't matter. What's important is you." To save this withering soul from straining his voice, he chose to get to know him via touch. He closed his eyes and acquired all the knowledge he needed to… The fox wept halfway through. The only thing he didn't like about humankind is how life treated them unfairly. This man, Uchiha Sasuke, has been sick since he was a child. He lost his days in the sun and the social embrace of others. He could barely play with his much older, healthier brother. The family tried to take care of him regardless but he could see the strain it put on them as well. That emotional toll to keep fighting a lost cause… Now the healers had stopped coming because the money no longer flowed.</p><p>This is why the Uchiha household wished for wealth.</p><p>Though this saddened him, Sasuke was just smiling down there up to him. His hands trembled only because he had to sit up for so long. "You… are… not… human?"</p><p>"No I'm not, Sasuke." Naruto helped the raven lay back down to take a break. "I am here for you though. Your family will see the money they need to help you."</p><p>The young man shook his head and reached up to pet the fox on the head meekly. "Thank… you… but… no."</p><p>"Why not?!" He didn't mean to shout or rush around to his side but this confused him. Most humans really wanted to live and some did want to die. It usually depends on their status or what they had left. This man had his whole life ahead of him still. "You'll get better!"</p><p>Sasuke chuckled at the fox he realized was such when he saw those lively tails flair up behind him. "Twenty… years." He'd fought that long and now he was tired. He could feel the exhaustion he was putting on his family and himself. Every action was an ache that coursed everywhere. Breathing, nothing but a chore. "I… can't… anymore."</p><p>"How can you say that?" This blond just couldn't let him be. "Your family loves you so much! Why would you waste all their hard work-" The second this man deliberately turned his head from him, he had to lay down the law then. "Okay, bastard! Listen! My name is Naruto! I'm a kitsune for High Lord Inari himself. You will appreciate his gift, accept it, and understand the stakes of which I may suffer for even informing you of this. We're only supposed to speak to the head of the house only!"</p><p>"So… you… broke… a ...rule… idiot." Sasuke probably laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in his life right there. He did so over the hilarious faces this fox man made. His tails got just as distressed as he did.</p><p>"How dare yo- You missed the whole point of what I meant! Which is that I value your life more than you d-" The human had put a digit to his lips, silencing him. He stared at the steadily breathing young man then, amazed by his boldness.</p><p>"You… are… too… loud." The raven tried to sit back upright after speaking, coughing a bit and so had to be aided up.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Naruto fretted over him and took a seat on the bench beside him just to ensure he had something to lean against. "Are you sure you should be sitting up right now?" He blushed at how this dying soul rested against him without care. He then felt comfortable enough to put an arm around his waist to support him. "You're so fragile like a doll. Light and cute."</p><p>Sasuke glared at the odd messenger he was sure was a hallucination at this point. "Shut… up."</p><p>"Rude little thing too. You should go to bed." Naruto will see him there himself and then go speak to his father. He picked the startled human up and held him close in forever protective arms. "Where is your resting place?"</p><p>From that moment forth, this messenger provided aid to the youngest Uchiha in manners like this. Leaving him alone after talking to his father, was a bit impossible. He never made it past the estate without having a spat of some kind with the raven. He wasn't supposed to be doing this but… he was drawn to him like a lifelong connection.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Day 5:</strong> </em>
</p><p>Sasuke was never going to get better. He knew this and so took measures into his own hands. He still smiled though at the approaching fox who jumped through his window with the sunlight shining on his fur. The grumpy thing then pounced on his bed and sat there on it's hind legs with his pointy ears pinned back. "Something… wrong… foxy?" he asked with heavy breath still, smiling regardless.</p><p>"How dare you call me that after what you pulled yesterday!"</p><p>It'll never get old seeing an actual fox speak and gripe about him. He really looked forward to seeing him more often than not though lately. "What... did...I… do?"</p><p>"What did he do, he says!" Naruto grumbled and licked his paw, rubbing it along his muzzle all in a bad mood. "Typical of a human to say such. To think I came all this way to check on you."</p><p>'<em>You came by yesterday apparently so you didn't go far…' </em>The raven shook his head at the funny fox instead of calling him out. He then laid back on the piles of pillows and crossed his arms over the sheets, relaxed though feeling weak like usual. "Is… that… so?"</p><p>"Yes! I saw what you did yesterday. " He hopped off the bed to the desk filled with medical equipment instead of books. The raven's illness was something that wouldn't be discovered for quite a long time. They tried nonetheless with expensive resources, constant prayers, and offerings. He saw this for himself so he hated witnessing this man hiding his medicine. The fox leaped up on the stool and used his tails to push him closer to the desk to find the vile.</p><p>"No… human… form…?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not. Tis my punishment for talking to you for so long." His shape-shifting tail was taken but it was only temporary. He had a mission in line to do soon so that would get it back. "I'll be alright." He still struggled with his paws to move things around but he eventually found the medicine that the raven was supposed to drink everyday. It was hidden behind the flower vase. A bit angered, he shouted, "I can't believe you, Sasuke! Missing one day is understandable but you have to take it today! What's the point of getting them if you don-"</p><p>"Will… you… just... hush!" The raven stressed.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Footsteps sounded off as a result.</p><p>'<em>You idiot!' </em>Sasuke sat up a bit straight then when the fox dashed under the bed to hide</p><p>In came his mother in a panic and fresh out of bed. "Are you okay?!" She looked for any intruders but it was just him.</p><p>"I'm… fine." He promised her with a smile that granted her relief.</p><p>Mikoto came over in seconds to kiss his forehead, catching sight of something shining out of the corner of her eye. "Sasuke… is that your…" She went over to it and picked up the vile, turning back to him at a loss. "Dear, you need to take this!"</p><p>"But… mother-"</p><p>"No buts! Here!" Mikoto sat down on the bed with her son to ensure he drank every last drop. "I don't want to hear anymore nonsense about this not being worth it. You have no idea what lengths we'd go to for you."</p><p>'<em>Exactly!' </em>Naruto stayed hidden, letting them have their moment.</p><p>She cared for her youngest until he was overstuffed with it. She then left him with nothing but endearment once he was good to go. "Stay safe, Sasuke. Call us if you need anything and take your medicine!"</p><p>"Yes… ma'am." Sasuke dipped his head, being grateful until those sliding doors closed. After her footsteps died out down the hall, he called to the kitsune that got him in trouble. "Naruto!"</p><p>"What?" The fox slipped out from under the bed innocently, grinning at the coughing raven who'd exerted a lot in that meager shout. "You should have taken your medicine!"</p><p>"It's… my… body." He'd had a good run anyway so he didn't see why he should stick around further. That four legged walking ball of light then jumped on his bed and over to his lap where it curled up there.</p><p>"You're right. It is yours, Sasuke. And it is beautiful." Naruto laid there in need of rest himself. He stretched and yawned against the grumpy, blushing man. "You should appreciate it more."</p><p>The raven mumbled some curses at the annoyingly loving creature. He couldn't stay mad at him for long because he knew this fox just didn't know what life was like for him. He petted this fox nonetheless, smiling at how at ease his visitor became. His fur was superior to velvet and like glazing over air with defined outlines. Should a single strand come off, it'll become transparent, fading away. He looked at the foxes tails next that were now three instead of four. He frowned at this and had to ask, "Did… it… hurt?"</p><p>"Did what hurt?"</p><p>"Your… tail?"</p><p>Naruto lifted his head a bit and looked back, wiggling the three amigos some. "Not really. It was sad to lose but Inari is forgiving so he promised me a chance to redeem it. The whole thing was painless."</p><p>"That's… good." He got a lick to his face for worrying needlessly. "Yuck."</p><p>"Oh hush, you love it."</p><p>That damp cheek was rubbed while he hid a partial smile. The fox cuddled back against him meanwhile. '<em>Maybe.' </em>He still felt bad about his tail though. "Don't… lose… another… for… me."</p><p>"No promises." Naruto started with no tails so he was ready to earn them all over again.</p><p>Sasuke didn't understand why the kitsune would do such a thing or why he was doing any of this really. Though it confused him and worried him all at once, he was happy to have his attention.</p><p>And the messenger, he was glad to give it to him.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Day 15:</strong> </em>
</p><p>"You're…. leaving, foxy?" Sasuke frowned under a tree within his estate, book closed in his lap.</p><p>"Yup! I have a mission to get my tail back." The fox pranced around all excited. His mirth kind of put down the raven because he actually hadn't been this energetic as of late.</p><p>"Oh…" The sickly young man thought Naruto must be tired of him and so couldn't wait to leave. He picked up his read on foxes and held it close, guessing it was time. He should have expected this to happen, that he'd become a burden to this messenger. He was bothered by the loss of his tail after al-</p><p>"Don't just say, 'oh!' This is important, Sasuke! I'll be able to carry you again." Naruto jumped around in excitement, disturbing the leaves all over the place. He'd really missed being able to hold the man and help him around. In this state he could get petted and lay with him on occasion. "I'm going to take you to so many places!" They'd gotten closer so he felt the need to share some things with him. He scurried over to his shocked human and nuzzled all in his face. "I miss holding you!"</p><p>Sasuke became engulfed with embarrassment, turning beet red and so having to push the fox away with that book. "I-Idiot!" He grumbled out in a small coughing fit. "To... close!"</p><p>The ivory creature grinned playfully and licked the raven's hand. That tempt on a pale face worsened. "Isn't that a good thing though?" This human had a weird problem with affection which didn't make sense to this fox. Sometimes that can be the best medicine of all. "We can cuddle everyday then!"</p><p>He had to shake his head because this messenger really didn't get it. "Stop… saying… stupid… things."</p><p>"To you I am." Naruto's ears dropped but not out of hurt but for dismay. "I really need my human form because you think I'm so kind of a teddy bear when I'm like this. You hug me way too tight when you're asleep."</p><p>Can he hit him with this book? Sasuke thought about it but he lacked the muscle strength. '<em>If he gets close enough I can get him.' </em>He held that book tight till then and plotted further</p><p>The fox saw this but was unaware because there is one big flaw to being a kitsune. "Why do you have that book, Sasuke? What is it about for you to be holding onto it like that?"</p><p>"Nothing." He tried to cover the title but his friend wasn't even trying to see it.</p><p>Naruto in fact, couldn't. "Nothing? So it's empty. I can't really tell. We can't read."</p><p>'<em>Can't read?' </em>The young man thought his fox was joking with him. "You… deliver… messages… though?"</p><p>"Yeah, we deliver them verbally because… we can't read. If we do a scroll delivery that means its utmost secret and we can't know why." Naruto whispered to him with his head lowered.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Mhm! We can't even see the text as a result. It's all blank to us." He sighed at the curse but it was one to protect their world. That way should one ever get captured with a scroll, they can't translate any of the sacred text on it to anyone even if they wanted to. They are the most active voices and deliverers of Inari's word, so something had to be done to ensure their silence without taking their voice.</p><p>"That's… terrible." Sasuke let the book rest on his lap to trace a hand over the cover. His blond would never know the stories about his people unless spoken of.</p><p>"It's not all bad until someone intercepts us and takes our scroll. Then things are really tense because they take the fox too thinking we can read it." Naruto exhaled at the wasted life lost over nothing. Though they had powers and aged at their pace, dying was still possible. They were only immortal if they lived wisely. "Which… is what my mission is. I have to go north to retrieve the scroll and rescue my kin caught by bandits. I must then deliver it afterwards. It will take some days but I will come back. You have my word!"</p><p>Sasuke set that book to the side, shaking his head. He worried because his fox had to fight them as he was. "Can't... they... send... someone... else?"</p><p>"What for? I'll be fine." He approached the raven that had his arms out for him to come in. That hug was warming and sweet to the kitsune who couldn't wait to return the gesture. "Do not worry about me. Take your medicine. I will see you in ten rotations of the sun." He nuzzled him then, capturing a few caring tears in his pelt. "I promise."</p><p>Sasuke didn't want to let him go but he wasn't strong enough to keep him there. Soon his fox was out of his hold and off over the hedges again. He never prayed in his life for anything, not even to get better. But for Naruto, with the help of his brother Itachi, he went to the Inari shrine not too far from their home and placed an offering down that was sincere to him since he always wanted to be a great warrior.</p><p>"Are you sure this is appropriate, Sasuke?" Itachi hadn't been able to catch his brother hanging out with the fox but his father assured him he was real. Which apparently was a good thing because they bring good luck but could also bring misfortune. His brother had never wanted to leave the estate so this was actually phenomenal to him and a wonderful blessing. Far from disastrous. Still, his brother's gift was a bit odd. "I don't think your katana will make sense to Inari."</p><p>Sasuke took a breath on his knees and put his hands together. "He'll understand what it's for." And who it was actually for. He apologized for any offence he may have caused by this but he solely wished to protect one of the god's kindest messengers he'd ever met. To show he meant his life by giving his sword, he laced it with his medicine he was to take to for tomorrow.</p><p>Should this set well with Inari, that blade won't be there come next morning.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Day 25:</strong> </em>
</p><p>It took a while but his sword did eventually vanish. His family claimed to not have touched it but he believed they did to make him feel better. As time went by, the days slowed down. Not hearing the patter of paws on the floor or the loud welcoming tone of his fox kind of wore him down more. Perhaps he wasn't as important as Naruto made him feel. Was he not either? Had the gods found out about his visits still and so punished him greatly by sending him to a death trap.</p><p>He stayed riddled with concern even as the tenth day finally ended with the light in his bedroom changing from yellow to blue.</p><p>'<em>You'll be here tomorrow.' </em>Sasuke kept that book at his side because it was the closest to a fox he'd seen lately. He opened the read and prepared to fight sleep for the second night in a row since the time neared. '<em>Three types of foxes live in our world. There are the ones that amuse man. The ones who deliver messages. And those without binds that can stand between good and evil but mostly chose the latter. It is thus very important to know the difference when you see one.'</em></p><p>He yawned at the short passage he could memorize now. He then turned the page to the pictures of the three.</p><p>A plain red fox lay in the tall grass curled up.</p><p>The kitsune, a white fox with five tails, walked through the grass and came out as someone of ambiguous gender to show they can be either.</p><p>As for the third fox, the <em>Nogitsune</em>, they are opposite of their brethren. They hold the shade of tar and are as deadly as one. Such a creature emerges from the bubbly substance in picture form, half skeleton. His human appearance is even more ghastly.</p><p>He turned the page from this for he'd seen it many times by now and still found it disturbing. All he liked to read about was thus the tales of his fox's kind. The bright and friendly kitsune's who do so much good for their lord. They've helped stop many wars with a single message, a sacrifice, or simply… offering love. Yes, it is a very rare occurrence but a messenger fox can fall in love with a human. It is always a tragic instance however and for that reason it is not smiled upon by Inari. While the love will start off great, tragedy will strike at some point in time. The only way for kitsune to live happily with their mate is to give up their tales, their powers, everything they once knew.</p><p>To even get there, they have to first gain at least nine tails. Consider that payback from the god's above for taking days off on an odd year.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled and yawned once more, sitting back in the bed and smiling over a different image. There was a fox in the center of the god's cloudy council room and being judged upon. Those three tails reminded him of Naruto, sure he's been up there many times. He's told him that actually. His fox did not like rules. He loved speaking to humans and so had to be specially treated. He could talk to one human a day. Two would demand punishment like before. Aside from that, he also liked sneaking treats off of other god's shrines which was a big offense that he quickly stopped… once he knew he was going to get caught. He hid that much louder mirthful sound behind a palm over the fox's silliness. Just thinking about all his antics made him smile and miss him more.</p><p>'<em>Please be safe.' </em>Besides his family, he had no other company. No friends or acquaintances. Even his healers changed after a while. None of them would be like his kitsune though. The corners of his lips fell when he wondered if that being felt the same. He wasn't even sure of his own feelings that expanded with Naruto being away. He held that book against his chest anyway and laid back to close his eyes for a few seconds to just dream about it.</p><p>That was harmless right? To imagine a life with that idiot out of a childish whim. It was funny in his head when he pictured being held by the half giant. This towering blond man with tails behind him and his robes nearly twice that size. He'd still smell of the forest somehow and a bed of flowers in spring. How he managed to do that he had no idea. "...Naruto…"</p><p>"Sasuke?" Naruto thought he had been caught sneaking in so he froze right there halfway in the window, ready to apologize for coming around so early. However, his raven had dozed off. '<em>Eh?! Really?!' </em>He puffed at blond spike drooping and carefully got the rest of the way inside the room. He had a new blade at his side accompanying him. The sword had come straight from his god on Sasuke's behalf. It arrived in his time of need too because he could not fight them off with just teeth. Putting some distance between him and his opponent was a relief this blade provided though it worked out his jaw.</p><p>After his mission was a success regardless of the previous messenger's death, he'd gained his tail back. The loss of a comrade was tragic still and weighed on him when he approached the only person that made his tears keep at bay. He unstrapped the katana and laid it beside the raven who saved his life with this. Sadly, he couldn't keep it. He was a messenger, not a fighter. He could handle bandits with a weapon like any trained farmer could. Anything above that and the god's would have to send someone else. Fortunately that was not the case and he could return to this endearing young man with minor scars that would heal in no time. '<em>Thank you, Sasuke.' </em>He grinned and took that book from him to sit it on the nightstand. He then held one of the raven's hands to give it a more personal thanks.</p><p>The moon god did not approve. He is the powerful being on high that's constantly chasing after his (non-related in this fic) wife in hopes of just holding her once. To him the blond was not appreciating what he had before him. He shined his light on the raven's beautiful face to test this fox on his morale.</p><p>Naruto glared at the shimmer on thin lips that taunted him. '<em>Really, Tsukuyomi?' </em>He already knew he couldn't just kiss this man that he's known for a short while. Then again, he was going to love on his hand so… was it less important than his face? The blond saw then what the nosy god was hinting to him about. '<em>Of course.' </em>He set that hand back down and eased up off the bed to let the raven rest in peace. He'll shower him with consensual gratitude come the morning.</p><p>He then went to the window to glare at the god. '<em>You have no right to be watching me by the way! There's a reason you're there and we all know it!'</em></p><p>A middle finger ghosted by in the form of a cloud before the moon.</p><p>Not only did that shock anyone who looked up that night, but Naruto was livid.</p><p>He made a friend then who knew of his developing secret.</p><p>This kitsune was falling for a human.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Day 35:</strong> </em>
</p><p>His feelings only grew as their time together increased.</p><p>Naruto reached the point where he took his favorite human out to many places. Today they'd go to his home though for the first time. To ward of suspicion and unwanted eyes, he put on his mask. Doing this hid his tails from the world in human form. He could travel with the raven on his back and not have to worry about a thing.</p><p>"Does… it…bother… you... foxy?" Sasuke asked, concerned that the blond might be suffocating under there. He's had to wear it a lot recently so he's asked this more than once. He often stared at him more than the open road just to make sure he was alright under there from time to time.</p><p>"I'm okay, Sasuke! I've done this before many times with company and when alone." The messenger assured him with a nod and glance back. "How are you though? Holding on well?"</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Great because my home has never been this clean and it's all for you." Naruto suddenly took a detour off the path to head straight into the woods, missing his human's blooming reaction. He couldn't help it though. They'd gone quite a distance together and so his energy only increased. The forest was more alive than ever now too and seemed to get heavy with it the further they went.</p><p>'<em>Foxes!' </em>The raven was shown an abundance of them playing around, but they were all red. It was like they knew a member of their kind was nearby in case of trouble. Some came up and rubbed against them as a result. Then this became the first time he ever heard the kitsune speak another language other than human. It was like a soft, excited cry of sorts that some echoed and others whimpered on for longer. He couldn't tell if it was good or a bad thing.</p><p>"Good!" Well that answered that. "They say they like my mate."</p><p>Sasuke pulled blond tufts of hair from the fox who flirted too much lately. His heart could only play hard ball for so long. "Baka!"</p><p>"Ow! Sorry, heh!" He then said something to his cousins that caused them all to disperse. "Don't worry. I told them to give us some privacy."</p><p>"W-Why?"</p><p>"Because they wanted to play with you." Naruto smiled behind the mask at how bashful the raven got over it. "That's a good sign. Don't worry. They like you already."</p><p>The human could not simply calm down. He did hold on a bit tighter to him, feeling all special inside. Because if they did really like him then the chances of their messenger kin being interested was high too. The fox did seem single too. However, the blond never really mentioned he had a partner or really any form of relationship with anyone. He didn't know if it was because of what the book had said or what. He was too embarrassed to ask though. He decided to keep quiet and finally pay attention to vines they slipped through between a rock surface. Instead of going up though, they went down… and down… and down.</p><p>Torches lit along the way to show him the dirt carved steps. Light from the sun outside became more widespread when they made it to his burrowed home. It was a small nifty place with dirt floors and opening ahead to the outside where the district could be seen f.</p><p>Naruto took him over to this view past his bed shaped like a nest filled with hundreds of cloths. He had a small dinner table opposite that, a bookshelf, and other typical home amenities around either made of wood or fabric. There were also lanterns on the stone walls to keep the place warm when need be. "I've stayed here for centuries. You like it?"</p><p>"I… do." It was nice and smelled of pine for some reason. He guessed it was the furniture. Everything was clean if not for the leaves and vines on the floor. No one else seemed to stay here though but his messenger. '<em>He's been here for hundreds of years?' </em>He was sure this was an exaggeration. "How… old… are… you?"</p><p>"Hmm." Naruto thought about it while he sat the raven down in a make-shift chair to enjoy the view. It was a big pile of expensive fabric really that was more comfortable to lay in. He sat down next to him and pushed his mask up and off to the side. His tails sprouted freely with a fade in, moving about. "I believe I am almost five hundred years old."</p><p>Sasuke looked out the side of the mountain he couldn't believe nearly caught most of their division. He could just see his estate some miles away. "You've… always… been… here?"</p><p>"Nah. This is my first season here. Kitsunes usually don't stay in one place for long unless Inari wishes it. So, I've lived in many places including the south over there by the rice fields." He pointed for his guest down that way where the plains were vast. "But some human's burned my home down thinking I was a nogitsune." He could already sense the heavy feelings coming from the raven. "Don't worry. I didn't harm them. It was an honest mistake because I did foolishly decide to live above ground."</p><p>'<em>And?!' </em>Sasuke stayed mad at the humans still. "You… look… nothing… like…-"</p><p>"I know, I know." Naruto waved him to calm down, smiling nonetheless. "It was an accident. Inari received many gifts over it and he even made me a new home near the ocean! I think he did that because I was a baby then, barely fifty years old."</p><p>"Baby…?"</p><p>"Ah, yeah. We grow differently on the outside. Without the ageing tail, it took ten years to physically get to our twenties which is our cap. With that tail we can speed it up to that point but we can't go back." Life sucked without it because no one took him seriously for the longest time with no tail and a five year old body. "You don't know how fast I aged up when I got my tail! I think I puked and Inari laughed at me."</p><p>"How… long… did… it… take?" Sasuke smiled at the silly fox, coaxing one of his tails over to lay on a bit. They would always rest for him.</p><p>"One hundred years, plus fifty. I was fifteen physically then I believe. Painful. Hated every moment."</p><p>The raven laughed softly and asked, "First… mission… then?"</p><p>"Scroll delivery!" Naruto stated proudly with a grin. "I had to go all the way to the north from there and… I think that's why he sent me on that task now."</p><p>Sasuke shook his head and cuddled that feather soft tail more. "He... must… like… you."</p><p>"He tolerates me." That blond laid back and beside the raven some. "I feel like if it was between me and nogitsune, he'd pick them."</p><p>"You're… joking."</p><p>"Totally. I'm not that horrible! I did run them all off though and keep new ones at bay so… you're welcome."</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes and settled into the cozy vibe here in the fox's den. They could talk without worry of his parents catching them though he'd blame Naruto if they ever did. He was just too loud sometimes but he made good company. Pleasant company actually and so very, very charming like now when he took the time to just stare at him.</p><p>"You know Inari actually wanted me to kill them but… they're not all bad. Some of them just play tricks too much. Others are more aggressive with it." His distant cousins had one hell of a bad rep. "When you show them kindness though and strength, they'll calm down an- I'm sorry! I'm rambling again and being a bad host. Would you like anything? Tea? Cakes? Teacakes?"</p><p>"Teacakes?" He had to simper at the blond who wasn't used to having visitors as much as he was.</p><p>"Yes! They are delicious cookie-shaped things from a foreigner I met a long time ago. He used to come by every holiday up north with his family. Now I just buy bulks from his kids and their kids and so on. It's a tradition I think now and- Anyway, it's good!" Naruto pushed on up to his feet, slipping his tail free. He was too elated to share such a treat. He also had a reason to get two plates out now that made him smile too much. "You should try the tea too. It's strangely savoury which is not what you think when you drink tea but I like the difference!"</p><p>'<em>He's so excited.' </em>Well all he's had for nearly five hundred years is himself apparently with limited interaction with humans. '<em>What about other kitsunes?' </em>He asked this with actual hope his fox had someone else to talk to from his side. "Does… your… kind… know?"</p><p>"Know what? That I eat teacakes?" Naruto made sure to wash everything first off with a bucket of water nearby. "There's usually only one to a district to save confusion. Some really don't like other kitsunes in their territory too… so, we basically don't interact much unless it's a mission issue."</p><p>'<em>You poor thing.' </em>Sasuke wanted to hug him.</p><p>"I don't mind though. You get used to it after the first hundred years. The animals kept me plenty of company." He came back with the plates outlandishly full of teacakes. The soft browning color was contrasted with bits of raisins. Instead of cream cheese, butter is the spread in this case like he was taught. "Here you go. Eat as much as you like."</p><p>The raven blinked at the amount of food given to him. There were over twenty of them on his plate. He'll only be able to eat one or two and a half at best. He picked up one and chuckled at the fox beside him who was too gracious. "Thank… you."</p><p>"No problem!" This kitsune beamed, all happy to share and stuff his face. "Thank you for joining me though, Sasuke. I really appreciate it." He stared at the raven for too long and he didn't regret it. He loved spending time with him so much that he hoped the day would never end.</p><p>"And… I'm… happy… to… be… with… you." He forced himself to get that out and he regretted none of the pain for it. He wasn't even embarrassed because this really meant a lot to be included in someone else's life to the point where they didn't mind carrying him everywhere.</p><p>"Likewise!" Naruto nodded on the outside but he was crying on the inside and it leaked out when he bit into his cake. '<em>B-Bastard!' </em>He got all worked up and gushing over the sentiment he returned greatly. He was feeling so strongly that he wanted to tell the ill man that he was ten times more happy and… he liked this human who listened to him.</p><p>He liked him a lot.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Day 45:</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Hey Sasuke, I know it's late but do you remember that lake we went to some days ago that I carried you over? Well, let's go back to it. It's even more beautiful at night!" Naruto practiced this with a tree because he needed the practice. He and the moon had quite a chat lately about where his heart pulled too that led him to this. Becoming human was even more of a goal but it would take too long so he'd settle just being with Sasuke while he could. Telling that beautiful man this was the problem because he feared the response.</p><p>"It's a long way so I'll wear my mask like usual." He put on his mask that worked like an on/off switch so he had to have this at all times when need be. "We'll go in and be out in no time."</p><p>Because the moon was acting like the wing-man, he could help by blowing the leaves in the tree.</p><p>"Why? Well I have something to ask you that I can't tell you until we are there. So, what do you say?"</p><p>Those leaves danced once more for him.</p><p>"Is that a yes? Yes!" Naruto cursed himself for cheering so loudly. He quickly pushed up his mask and then his tails reappeared while he gripped his hair. "Agh! I'm too anxious! Yomi, is there like a magic fountain I can jump in to wash my anxiety away?"</p><p>The wind blew left then for no.</p><p>"Curses. Do you think he won't think it's a date then? I mean it is a date- I want it to be but-... I don't know. Humans are so funny when it comes to this." He rubbed the back of his neck and hit his head on the tree. "Am I moving too fast? Should I wait a little more?"</p><p>How long? The raven only had a few weeks left. The moon god didn't tell him this because it would do no good. This kitsune would stress and the young man would not be able to leave in peace. He gave him a response though in the form of yet another breeze but low and around his feet to ruffle his robes.</p><p>It blew him in the direction of the Uchiha estate.</p><p>"You want me to just do it?" Another gust confirmed it. "Alright… but if he freaks out I'm blaming you!"</p><p>Naruto headed off with that warning that wouldn't be followed. He knew that the raven had a more leveled head and so would react appropriately in his own way. That man was so brave sometimes despite his illness if not stubborn. He thought about him more during his light jog before shifting into a fox with his robes forming his coat. He then picked up some speed to jump over the hedges and head to the raven's room where through the window he could see… that the man was not in.</p><p>Panicking, he leaped inside to search around, sniffing for a trace of raven who couldn't have gone far.</p><p>"Naruto?"</p><p>He yelped at the voice and scurried under the bed. He peeked out to see the raven in his bathrobes, leaning on the door frame for support. "Sasuke!"</p><p>"Ssh!" He hushed the loud canine with a shaky digit, struggling to make it back to his bed. His kitsune came to his aid and formed into a man strong enough to catch him before he fell.</p><p>"Got you." Naruto smiled and picked him up bridal-style. "You smell like lavender."</p><p>Sasuke felt a warmth take over his face from those interesting words. "So…?"</p><p>"I like it!" He set the flustered man back down on his bed, noting his attire and that drop in the spikes of his hair. "You bathed by yourself too? Good job!"</p><p>"Hush!" It was pointless. This fox was too happy around him and proud of every little thing. He'd actually fell into the onsen and likely screamed his head off before being pulled out. His brother let him walk back with some dignity. He'd not tell the fox of this though. "It's... nothing."</p><p>"You say that but to me it is." Naruto turned to the raven's closet to pick him out something to wear for the night. He'll just ask him out later. Right now he needed to rest because he looked a bit winded. "Here."</p><p>Sasuke accepted the royal blue robes and smiled. "Really?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That… time." His words had come down to two at best lately because his condition worsened on the inside but he didn't tell anyone that either. He blamed it on being too happy as he was lately. "You… remember?"</p><p>The blond blushed a bit himself and scratched his cheek. "Of course! That's when we first met. I'm sure I grabbed it absentmindedly um- Do you need help putting it on?" He asked calmly on the outside and screamed inside because of his blunder from his emotions.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "I'm… good."</p><p>"Of course you are! You walked all the way to the onsen by yourself." He patted this human on the head before turning back around. "I'm very proud of you, Sasuke."</p><p>'<em>Only that?' </em>The Uchiha had his own heart that was troubling him too. He called it selfish at times when it wanted more than just praise from this fox being. Lately, just being carried by him everywhere or out to places, wasn't enough. He undressed absentmindedly as a result, lost in the what ifs and how to when thinking about being with this loud charmer. He slipped on his robes backwards because of it, searching for the fold blindly till he realized what he'd done.</p><p>"What are you snickering about?" Naruto counted the books on the shelf while his raven was getting dressed so he'd avoid temptation. He couldn't focus at all now with that cute sound behind him. He looked back over his shoulder and snorted at the sight. "It's not that dark, Sasuke."</p><p>"Shut… up!" He shot back, flutter of red beneath his eyes as he pulled down the robe.</p><p>Naruto faced back forward then. The image was still stuck in his head of how soft the raven's body looked. He'd caught a fatal glimpse that left him crying internally in need to hold the bastard. "Are you sure you don't need help?"</p><p>You know what? Since he wanted to ask like he was upset about it, he said, "Yeah."</p><p>Instant regret was in each breath once the fox was on him. "W-Wait!" He could calm down though because Naruto was very cordial with how he helped him get dressed and kept him covered. He was granted no ounce of discomfort. He then looked up from the tying at his waist to see crystal blue staring right back at him but lowered. "Naruto…"</p><p>"You're all dressed, Sasuke." The kitsune minded himself, speaking softly to the lovely raven. "See, that wasn't so bad."</p><p>Sasuke's heart fluttered, bringing him to look away in order to regain himself. "I… see."</p><p>"Good. Now how do you feel?"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"Then I'll let you rest for the ni-"</p><p>"No!" Though that took a bit out of him to say without preparation, he clung to the fox too. Why? Because he'd come up with a goal recently too to convey something to the fox. He had to since he could feel it. The more he couldn't breathe, the harder things became such as walking. Nearly drowning was a wake up call to him that his life was seriously short. The same one he didn't want to end as of late for one reason.</p><p>Naruto stayed at his side and even wrapped his arms around him. "No? Why- Is something wrong?"</p><p>'<em>Yes.' </em>He nodded against the blond and pulled on his robes a bit. He did this to assist his actions in pulling himself up and onto the fox's lap.</p><p>"Sas-!"</p><p>"H-Hush." Ignore his shaking the whole time. The painful, weak feeling in his bones mattered not because he'd had that since he learned to barely walk. His lungs failing him the more he pushed himself, was an ache his body got accompanied with well. For the longest time he never had the urge to put himself through this much strain but he did it. He straddled the shocked being, panting and accomplished. He then wrapped his arms around the kitsune that supported him back. "Naruto…"</p><p>"Sasuke?" Naruto frowned at the exhausted man above him, holding him close in case he passed out. He could nearly encircle him twice. "You should really lay down."</p><p>Sasuke refused, cupping a handsome, whiskered face with unsteady hands. "N-Naruto." He needed to tell him before he no longer had the chance. Before the day truly ended and he'd not wake up from it. Even if his feelings weren't returned. He should know. To express this, he said, "Love… Sorry." Before the blond could question it, he used everything he had to kiss this fox who granted him the chance to experience such feelings and live a life he could only dream of.</p><p>The tender touch of his lips on his was so fulfilling to this fox's desire. He returned it just as passionately with a gentle hold at the back of raven locks. That blissful connection lasted a second because the raven gasped not too long after for air. At that, he chuckled and pecked the man's cheek endearingly. "Sasuke, you didn't have to do that but… I'm glad you did. "</p><p>He caught his breath, blushing and glowing inside over how the fox wasn't mad. This idiot even kissed him again and laid him down all at once. The motion was smooth enough for him to recover with ease, slipping frail fingers into sun kissed spikes. That moment he could breathe, all he could get out was, "Naruto!"</p><p>"Sasuke." The fox whispered back above him, taking one of those hands out of his hair to kiss from a digit on down. At the wrist he gave it a sensual lick that got a whimper out of the raven. "You're lucky you need your rest or I'd make you mine."</p><p>"I'm… okay!" Sasuke lied shamelessly, getting all pouty when the blond kitsune grinned at him and kissed his forehead. "Naruto… please."</p><p>"Don't tempt me." He nuzzled his weary lover then and caressed his face. "Do allow me to take you back to my place for the night though?" He received an eager nod that made his tails dance behind him.</p><p>This would be the first night that the raven stayed at his place though he's thought about asking so many times. Today would still be very special. He took the one human who gave his life a higher meaning in all his years of existence, to his den. He laid him in his circle like bed and cuddled with him there as the light barely seeped in through the mountain side opening. He took many liberties to kiss on his lover who returned his feelings.</p><p>"Naruto."</p><p>The human's voice made this place more like home than anything he'd collected over the span of his entire life. It was loving and he couldn't wait to wake up to it in the morning. "Yes, Sasuke?"</p><p>"Stay…here." He closed in on the kitsune that covered him with his tails. Sleep was what he wanted in his embrace. "With… you."</p><p>"Of course!" Naruto kissed his cheek, his nose, and then his lips sweetly twice over. "You can stay as long as you like." His lover then returned each sweet gesture the best he could. He melted in this feeling of being adored and no longer missing a piece of his life. "I won't mind at all but it'll make it difficult not to hold you all the time."</p><p>Sasuke settled against the giant, unable to think of anything better in this life. "Please… do."</p><p>For many days he was granted this though he couldn't stay over there forever.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Day 68:</strong> </em>
</p><p>It wasn't that his family didn't mind their son disappearing with the 'fox'. The issue here was time. Such a fickle thing and quick to end. This raven knew this and so he shifted to his knees away from the outlook view of his and his lover's den. He took his book with him over back to their bed they'd shared many nights in either sleeping or playing around. He was so full of teacakes that he was pretty sure he hated them now. He staggered and chuckled in thought, empty vials by their makeshift nests where his medicine got him through where it could. Once he made it, he dropped down into a sea of fabric that smelled of his fox and him.</p><p>Sasuke was here too now forever in this place. He expelled a relaxed breath at that blissful thought and shut his eyes. He was content. Nothing short of bliss had been experienced over these last few days. If he had to suffer alone as a kid just to reach this point, he'd do so without question. He wished he could thank his family for giving him this opportunity. As for Naruto, he'd like to tell him three sincere words over and over again so that he would never forget what he meant to him. Though he was one human out of the billion on earth, he made his measly existence feel important. Like he had a higher purpose of some kind.</p><p>And that was to live.</p><p>To love, to cry, to experience anger, fright, and even frustration. He got to leave his home and witness nature. He also experienced what it was like to wait for a loved one to come home and then yap at them for not cleaning their plate after they got done eating.</p><p>All the little things like that were the best in his opinion.</p><p>None of it would be the same if it wasn't Naruto.</p><p>'<em>Foxy.' </em>His kitsune. The one being in the world he loved more than life itself.</p><p>There would be no other and he…</p><p>….</p><p>Naruto had just left his last route for the day. He took one step off the small farm land and then the sun disappeared, taking all the good energy with it. He looked up confused, sniffing the air with his snout, tails twitching in distress. '<em>Rain?' </em>Not yet. Only light. He followed the only source of it breaking through the gray over the mountain side to his home. He took two steps upon seeing it and then three when the rays vanished and succumbed to darkness.</p><p>Amaterasu knew of their bond under her gaze. She'd seen so many loves lost though and for the higher beings who were supposed to be perfect, losing it was such a tragedy. She wept for him and the downpour reached earth. Her pain soaked his pelt and amplified, putting a break in his heart and speed in his paws.</p><p>The kitsune ran home through thunder and lightning that he did not hear or see.</p><p>Nothing on this earth could compare to what he was feeling. He slowly trekked through the vines and down, shifting into a man with tails up high behind him in alert. Only when he entered his dimly lit home and heard no greeting, did they fall. He looked around everywhere until his eyes finally fell on his bed where his beautiful mate lay there in silence.</p><p>Naruto approached him and dropped his knees outside of their bed. He touched that cold, lovely face that shouldn't be so. Taking him into his arms did nothing to warm him. His tears did not bring any ounce of life back to the raven who should be scolding him right now about tracking mud in the den. No hello, foxy. Welcome back. Anything. He couldn't change any of this and to think he wasn't here when… It tore him up inside. His cries echoed throughout their home as he cradled his mate close, ignoring the book that slipped out between them. All he wanted was Sasuke to come back or to take him with him.</p><p>Existence has immediately become an immense pain greater than any blade could provide.</p><p>To think he'd have to live with this forever.</p><p>He could not.</p><p>What he did do was give the raven back to his family. They had a right to know and first approach in burying their son. He attended everything in the shadows up until after they buried him.</p><p>That was enough. He was broken.</p><p>The storm like weather did not compare to the waves in his eyes that stayed like this for some time. No messages were delivered for weeks because of his sorrows drowning him. That high level of grieving resulted in the blond fox being summoned in disarray once weeks of this passed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 90:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>His god was not pleased.</p><p>Naruto said nothing the entire journey or when he made it. He fell to his knees wearily in this room of clouds. Literal air ghosted around him as his anthropomorphic lord sat high on this throne made of flowing mist. No amount of wind against his face could support his head tilt up for it dropped back down. His tails might as well have been nonexistent because they too refused motion itself.</p><p>"<em><strong>Naruto."</strong></em></p><p>That booming voice demanded his attention but he only gave him his voice. "Yes… my lord?"</p><p>"<em><strong>You've left many of my messages un-returned for quite some time."</strong></em> Inari wasn't stupid. His ridiculous amount of golden tails behind him all moving, proved that. He knew why his worker wasn't himself and even if he hadn't looked into his life, the other gods would have told him everything. "<em><strong>I understand you are grieving for that human but… he was mortal and ill. My son, you know the curse that is on your kind. He had everything against him even without you around so… well. There's no need to hold such sorrow on your shoulders like that."</strong></em></p><p>"Are you saying I killed him?!"</p><p>"<em><strong>Naruto-"</strong></em></p><p>"I loved him!"</p><p>The fox deity nodded, disregarding the level of voice in his domain because that human was right. He did care for this kitsune a lot. He did good work and gave him many laughs. A lot of his messengers lack personality like this or are too power hungry. "<em><strong>I know you did. And he loved you. Do you think he'd approve of you shortening your duties though? That's how you met him after all."</strong></em></p><p>Naruto sniffled and wiped his tears with his tails, all in a fit still. "No but… He made it more bearable."</p><p>"<em><strong>Bearable? You've been doing this for centuries without him. You'll be fine again."</strong></em></p><p>"No I won't… I have nothing now."</p><p>Inari sighed and face palmed, shaking his head in his claw-like hand. Then an idea hit him. "<em><strong>Naruto, I'm going to share a secret with you that you can't tell anyone else."</strong></em> It was already working and got his distraught, best fox to listen to him intently. "<em><strong>Every soul that passes before they are seventy, will be reincarnated with a chance to live their life again. So, just wait till it's his time and you'll be with him once more."</strong></em></p><p>The kitsune's jaw dropped and his heart picked up an extra beat. "He will?!"</p><p>Inari nodded and chuckled at that childish happiness "<em><strong>Yes, but in about eight hundred years or so."</strong></em></p><p>"That's nearly a milleniu-?! I can't wait that long!" Naruto jumped to his feet in a panic. "I need to go be with him now!"</p><p>"<em><strong>That's not wise, Naruto. You only have four tails. If you wish to jump forward in time yourself then you'll need at least as many tails as me. By then you'll be with him however." </strong></em>He laughed at how mortified his kitsune looked. He calmed down when the blond started crying pathetically again, bringing him to scratch his own muzzle in frustration. Why he had to marry a human goddess, he had no idea. It made his children so emotional. "<em><strong>Alright, alright. Calm down, kit. There is another way but the results will be-"</strong></em></p><p>"Do it!"</p><p>"<em><strong>But Naruto-"</strong></em></p><p>"I don't care what happens to me! Just do it! Please! I'll never defy you again! I'll do all my missions and messages without complaint! PLEASE!" Naruto begged for his life practically with his hands clasped above his head.</p><p>Inari's right ember eye twitched at this but the promise was worth dealing with the annoying shouting. Also, he could punish his kid by doing this. The time jump would not only be shocking to one of his million sons, but it would damage him as well. Like an indirect spanking of sorts. Oh yes, this could work nicely. A thousand years to him is like a day anyway. "<em><strong>You've promised me a great deal, Naruto." </strong></em>Not only that, but with the blond in the future, he could do some things he's always wanted to do here in that area his kitsune occupied. "<em><strong>For that, I will help you."</strong></em></p><p>"Thank you, my lord!" Naruto bowed repeatedly, tails back fully alive.</p><p>"<em><strong>You are welcome, my kit. Now come here." </strong></em>He held out a paw for his child to climb onto. He was no bigger than his pinky. "<em><strong>I can send smaller things ahead of time but not myself which will be fine since I will have this knowledge of why you are there. The only thing you need to worry about, is focusing. Think of Sasuke alone and you will be alright." </strong></em>He lied his heart out to this fox. "<em><strong>Are you ready?"</strong></em></p><p>The sun and the moon would be appalled by his actions later.</p><p>"I'm ready!" He was already crying in joy and shutting his eyes. For a minute, his feet left the ground, bringing him to open and see the clouds whirling around him. His lords tails were slowly turning clockwise in an odd rhythm, around and around, dazing him for a minute. Soon he saw nothing but white. He heard drums booming in his ears out of nowhere and then…. he was gone from this point in time.</p><p>Where he went was to his lover as promised but not in the way he'd liked.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Present- 2020: America</em>
</p><p>So, right off the bat, things were incredibly wrong.</p><p>For one, Naruto appeared in a place with strange horn sounds that were sort of like… a retarded battle horn. Where was the battle though? The gongs? The drums? Where even was he right now? The floors were carpet as normal as it seems but there were some oddities to this room. No candles lit the place, only a glass orb of some kind that floated on the ceiling. He himself was very far from it being on a bed of some kind. A narrow bed at that with blue sheets and a wood frame. This place was small too and smelled like lavender… His senses overloaded then and he ignored the weird black window box on the desk nearby along with its other strange parts.</p><p>That scent had meant that Sasuke was here somewhere.</p><p>His lover!</p><p>"Sawsuke!" He shouted and squeaked, hiccuping from the repercussions of time travel and so feeling dizzy too. '<em>Woah! Okay, hold on.' </em>Not only did he need to do that, but he also had to rub his eyes. Since when were his robes this big? He groaned at how everything was a little larger than he was. '<em>Inari, what did you do to me?' </em>It was finally hitting him, the nauseousness.</p><p>All of it went away when the one and only human in his life walked into the bedroom with a weird uniform on. He still looked healthy, alive, and ever so stunning with that short cut hair of his. He was beyond well if not startled by the site of a child on his bed. He blinked twice to make sure what was staring back in wonder at him, was real. He'd just come home from the police academy by himself like always to his silent place. Nothing strange ever happened in his life… until now.</p><p>He was lost for words.</p><p>"Sawsukee!" Naruto reached out for him, crying overjoyed until he saw his hands finally and realized why he wasn't smothering his lover in a hug. They were small hands and arms. He was small. He looked down at his young body, over clothed but barely hiding his tiny feet. '<em>I'm….' </em>He looked back up in horror then to the raven who was deeply amused and bothered all at once. '<em>I'm...I'm….'</em></p><p>"How did you get into my apartment, little guy? Where are your parents?" Sasuke stayed where he was because something moved behind the kid and suddenly sprouted to life. It was a white fox tail, pure all the way through. His eyes expanded a tad at the sight. '<em>That has to be fake...'</em></p><p>Oh but it wasn't.</p><p>And Naruto was freaking out the most over it. '<em>I'm three years ol- I'M THREE YEARS OLD AGAIN?!' </em>He started screaming internally and soon outwardly. "INNNAWWIIII!"</p><p>Inari could not answer him because… he had an unforeseen war to attend to.</p>
<hr/><p><strong> <em>A/N: </em> </strong> <em>There will be no underage instances here. I repeat, there will be NO UNDERAGE INSTANCES here. He has an adult mind but he still aware of himself at his current state. The only time they will 'love' on each other is when Naruto is back to who he was. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>